Berharap Kau Kembali
by Hime Hime Lavender
Summary: Sekuel Aku Bukan Untukmu. Sasuke yang menyesal Hinata meninggalkannya, berusaha mendapatkan cinta Hinata lagi. Pencariannya selama 3 tahunpun akhirnya berhasil. Akankah Hinata menerimanya kembali?
1. Chapter 1

Berharap kau kembali

©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan cerita abal ini buatan saya.

-Sasuke x Hinata-

Standar warning applied, DLDR

Happy reading...

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai panjang yang baru saja turun dari bus berjalan menuju sebuah gedung apartement. Tanpa dia sadari, sepasang mata onyx memperhatikannya dari seberang jalan.

"Ketemu ." pria itu berucap dan menyeringai penuh arti, lalu menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hinata Hyuga, nama gadis itu. Sudah tiga tahun lebih dia meninggalkan Jepang demi menempuh pendidikannya di Jerman. Dia ingin menjadi seorang Patissier dan membuka toko kuenya sendiri. Yah walaupun tidak sepenuhnya benar. Alasan lainnya dia memilih luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studynya adalah karna dia ingin menghindari seseorang. Seorang pria yang telah membuatnya kecewa. Sejak malam itu, dia memutus semua kontak dengan pria itu. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana sang gadis pergi, kecuali keluarganya tentu saja. Para Hyuga pasti merahasiakan keberadaannya dari sang pria sampai putri klan mereka itu siap untuk bertemu dengan orang itu lagi.

Hinata pov

Aku berjalan menuju apartement ku. Saat hendak membuka pintu, aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Maaf nona Hyuga?" seorang pelayan datang menghampiriku membawa sebuket bunga lavender.

"Iya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" aku berpikir apakah itu dikirim untukku?

"Ada kiriman bunga untuk anda, silakan diterima." Pelayan itu menyerahkan bunga itu padaku.

"Dari siapa?" tanyaku karna tidak ada kartu dari si pengirim yang biasanya tersemat dalam bunga.

"Maaf nona, saya tidak tahu. Saya hanya ditugaskan untuk memberikan kepada Anda." jawab pelayan itu sopan.

"Baiklah,terima kasih." tak lupa aku memberi senyum ramah padanya.

"Sama-sama nona, saya permisi." Lalu pelayan itu pergi dan aku masuk ke dalam apartement ku sambil berpikir. Kira-kira siapa yang memberikanku bunga? Apakah ini dari Neji-nii? Karna dia tadi bilang ingin memberikan kejutan. Ya, pasti dari nii-san. Ahh tubuhku rasanya pegal sekali. Mungkin berendam bisa membuat tubuhku rileks lagi.

End Hinata pov

Di tempat lain, Sasuke sedang menerima telpon.

"Tuan, bunganya sudah diantarkan." kata seseorang di telpon itu.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Dan sambunganpun diputus.

"Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu lagi hime. Kali ini aku tidak akan melepasmu." Sasuke memencet nomor di hp nya menghubungi seseorang.

Tuut...tuut...

"Halo." seseorang menjawab panggilannya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya aniki?" tidak sabar Sasuke ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Tousan dan kaasan sudah menemui Hiashi-san. Mereka bilang Hiashi-san setuju dengan perjodohan kalian, tapi beliau akan membicarakannya dulu dengan Hinata. Keputusan terakhir ada pada Hinata." Itachi menjelaskan tentang pertemuan keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuga semalam.

"Hn. Disini aku akan berusaha agar Hinata mau menerima ku lagi. Jika ayahnya sudah setuju, aku yakin dia tidak bisa menolak keinginan ayahnya." Sasuke berkata dengan yakin, mengingat betapa patuhnya gadis itu kepada ayahnya. Bukan karna takut, tapi karna rasa sayangnya kepada ayahnya sebagai orang tua tunggalnya.

"Ya, semoga saja begitu. Sudah dulu yah, aku masih ada pekerjaan."

"Hn." akhirnya Sasuke bisa sedikit lega. Tidak menyangka keluarga Hyuga mau mempertimbangkan perjodohan itu, walaupun masih menunggu keputusan Hinata. Tapi ini langkah awal yang baik bukan?

.

Malam ini Neji datang mengunjungi Hinata. Banyak sekali yang ingin dia bicarakan dengan adik kesayangannya itu. Tapi dia yakin, Hinata pasti akan terkejut. Yah semoga Hinata tidak terpuruk lagi.

Tok tok tok

Tidak lama pintu pun terbuka, memperlihatkan gadis indigo itu.

"Ah, nii-san sudah datang. Masuklah." Hinata mempersilakan kakaknya itu masuk dan tak lupa menutup kembali pintunya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu adik kecil? Aku merindukanmu." Neji memeluk sayang adiknya itu dan Hinata membalasnya juga.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja dan merindukanmu juga. Oh ya aku bukan anak kecil lagi." protesnya seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hahaha...kau sudah siap untuk kembali ke Jepang kan? Hanabi sudah bersemangat saat kau bilang sudah lulus disini." Neji berkata sambil menyandarkan badannya di sofa. Sepertinya lelah perjalanan.

"Hmm...ya siap tidak siap aku harus pulang. Tapi dibandingkan 3 tahun lalu, sekarang aku lebih baik. Nii-san bilang ada kejutan, apa itu?" Hinata membawa teh dari dapur dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Sebelum menjawab, Neji menegakkan duduknya lalu meminum tehnya.

"Kau tau kan Tenten sedang hamil? Kemarin kami periksa USG dan ternyata anak kami kembar." Ya, sahabat cepolnya itu memang sudah menjadi kakak iparnya sekarang. Sudah dari SMP Tenten menyukai Neji, tapi baru saat kelas 3 SMA perasaan gadis itu mendapat balasan dari Neji. Lebih tepatnya Neji yang kurang peka pada cinta gadis itu sehingga harus menunggu lama baru dia sadar.

"Wah...pasti nanti lucu sekali...aku jadi tidak sabar menunggunya lahir. Selamat Nii-san."

"Hn, terima kasih. Lalu kabar yang kedua adalah...keluarga Uchiha datang untuk meminta izin melamarmu pada tou-san kemarin."

Deg

Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya. Bagaimana bisa keluarga Uchiha datang untuk melamarnya. Bukankah hubungannya dengan Sasuke sudah berakhir? Nekat sekali sampai datang kerumah.

"Fugaku-san dan Mikoto-san bicara pada tou-san, mereka bilang permintaanya ini tulus demi Sasuke. Mereka juga meminta maaf atas sikap Sasuke waktu itu. Sasuke benar-benar menyesal dan kali ini serius untuk setia padamu dan langsung menikahimu. Bahkan Mikoto-san sampai memohon agar tou-san mempertimbangkan permintaannya tersebut."

"Lalu tou-san bilang apa?" Hinata berucap lirih, tidak menyangka topik pembicaraan ini sedikit membuka luka lamanya.

" Tou-san bilang sudah memaafkan Sasuke, tapi soal lamaran harus bicara padamu dulu. Kalau kau setuju maka tou-san setuju. Sepertinya tou-san ingin memberi Sasuke kesempatan, melihat keseriusannya sampai sengaja meminta keluarganya meminangmu." Neji menarik napas setelah menyelesaikan kalimat panjangnya.

" A-aku belum tau nii-san...apakah aku bisa menerima Sasuke lagi."

Melihat adiknya redup kembali sebenarnya dia tidak tega. Tapi itu kabar yang dititipkan untuk disampaikan pada Hinata.

"Ya, pikirkanlah baik-baik. Jika kau masih mencintainya tidak ada salahnya mencoba memberi kesempatan. Tapi jika kau menolaknya pun tidak apa-apa. Tou-san juga tidak akan marah, dan aku juga senang tidak harus memiliki adik ipar yang seumuran denganku."

Mendengar itu Hinata tersenyum tipis. Benar juga, Sasuke kan teman sekelas kakaknya.

"Sudah malam, istirahatlah. Besok kau wisuda kan? Jangan sampai kesiangan." Hinata mengangguk, karna ayahnya sibuk jadi kakaknya yang akan menghadiri wisudanya.

"Oh ya nii-san, apa nii-san yang mengirim bunga tadi siang? Terima kasih yah, bunganya bagus."

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak mengirim bunga. Mungkin dari kenalanmu." Neji beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar tamu. Sedangkan Hinata masih duduk sambik berpikir.

'Lalu dari siapa? Apa teman kampusku?' batinnya.

Tbc...

Hmm gk nyangka pada minta sekuel, kirain gk ada .

Akhirnya bisa nulis lagi, sambil terus belajar dan memperbaiki tentunya. Mungkin chap ini terlalu pendek, yah udah mentok sih. Gomen masih banyak typo dan kekurangan lainnya. Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

Berharap kau kembali

©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan cerita abal ini buatan saya.

-Sasuke x Hinata-

Standar warning applied, DLDR

Chapter 2

Happy reading...

Sang mentari telah menampakkan dirinya. Para manusiapun memulai aktivitas mereka. Hinata telah bersiap untuk cara wisudanya hari ini. Dia berdandan dan memakai gaun biru muda. Rambutnya di sanggul membuatnya semakin terlihat manis. Dia melihat tampilan dirinya di cermin lalu tersenyum.

"Selesai. Sekarang waktunya sarapan."

.

Di dapur Hinata menyendokkan sup jagung yang sudah dibuatnya sebelum berhias tadi kedalam mangkuk. Untuk minuman, dia membuat susu vanilla dan kopi hitam untuk kakaknya.

"Selamat pagi nii-san. Silakan sarapannya."

"Hn, pagi Hinata. Wah, sudah lama sekali aku tidak mencicipi sup jagung buatanmu."

"Tenang saja, mulai sekarang nii-san bisa memakannya setiap hari."

Setelah itu mereka menikmati sarapannya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30 . Mereka telah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan berangkat menuju tempat acara.

Hinata dan Neji telah sampai di gedung serbaguna. Hinata langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya dan Neji duduk di kursi undangan. Para calon sarjana yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi sarjana itu terlihat gagah dan anggun. Senyum mereka cerah karna perasaan bahagia menantikan saat-saat yang sudah mereka tunggu ini. Rasanya bangga sekali bisa memakai toga.

"Hai Hinata...wah kau cantik sekali." Matsuri, salah satu mahasiswi dari Jepang itu menyapanya riang. Disampingnya berdiri pemuda berambut putih yang tersenyum.

"Aduh aku lupa tidak membawa jepit rambut. Topiku kebesaran. Bisa gawat nanti saat pemindahan pita aku menunduk dan topi ini menggelundung." Matsuri membayangkan bagaimana malunya jika itu terjadi. Hal yang kadang terjadi saat wisuda.

"Sepertinya aku masih punya satu di tas. Ah, ini dia." Hinata memberikan jepit rambutnya pada Matsuri. Dia memang sengaja membawa lebih untuk jaga-jaga jika jepit yang dipakainya rusak.

"Terima kasih Hinata." gadis itupun segera menjepitkan sisi topinya dengan rambutnya.

Di luar ruangan, Sasuke baru saja datang. Dia akan menemui Hinata tepat setelah Hinata selesai. Walaupu rasanya ingin secepatnya bertemu, tapi dia harus bersabar agar Hinata tidak lari lagi.

Acarapun berjalan dengan lancar, sekarang mereka sedang berfoto-foto dengan teman-teman dan keluarga mereka.

"Selamat Hinata, ini untukmu." Neji menyerahkan bunga dan boneka beruang kecil yang memakai baju toga.

"Terima kasih nii-san. Kapan nii-san menyiapkan ini?"

"Rahasia."

"Baiklah ayo kita berfoto bersama." Hinata menggandeng Neji dan mereka berfoto. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Hime, selamat atas wisudamu." Uchiha Sasuke telah berdiri di hadapan Hinata dengan senyum tipisnya. Mata Hinata pun terbelalak, jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kenapa orang yang dia hindari ada disini? Neji pun tidak kalah kagetnya. Tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menemui mereka disini.

"Ke-kenapa kau a-ada disini?"

"Aku mencarimu selama 3 tahun ini, setelah mendapat informasi aku langsung menemuimu. Bunga yang kemarin kau suka kan?" Pria itu mengatakannya dengan percaya diri. Padahal kalau tahu itu dari Sasuke, Hinata pasti sudah menolak kiriman bunga itu.

"Kupikir itu dari teman kampusku, jadi aku terima. Seharusnya aku tolak barang yang tidak ada nama pengirimnya." Nada bicara yang dingin dari Hinata menunjukkan kalau dia sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya. Hati Sasuke tercubit, sepertinya Hinata masih marah padanya.

"Sekarang kau sudah bertemu Hinata kan, kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi kami mau pulang." Neji mengajak Hinata pulang, tetapi Sasuke menahan tangan Hinata.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu, bisakah kita pergi ke luar sebentar? Aku yang akan mengantarmu pulang nanti."

Hinata melepas tangan Sasuke dan menarik tangan pria lain yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Setelah ini aku ada kencan dengan Toneri-kun. Maaf aku tidak bisa."

Deg

Seketika rasa marah menyeruak dalam hati Sasuke. Apa benar Hinata telah melupakannya dan mencintai pria lain?

Neji dan Toneri juga sebenarnya terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata. Tapi mereka berpikir pasti Hinata punya alasan sendiri, jadi mereka hanya diam saja.

"Nii-san, aku pergi dulu dengan Toneri-kun."

"Hn. Hati-hati."

Hinata dan Toneri segera berlalu meninggalkan dua orang pria itu.

"Kau lihat sendiri kan? Sudah tidak ada harapan untukmu kembali Uchiha." Setelah mengatakan itu Neji juga pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia hanya bisa menahan amarahnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sial. Aku tidak akan mundur secepat itu hime." Sepertinya dia harus menyusun rencana lagi karna adanya pengganggu itu, batinnya.

.

Di sebuah kafe, Hinata dan Toneri sedang menikmati makan siang mereka. Toneri pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sedari tadi dia sangat penasaran sebenarnya.

"Maaf aku menggunakanmu sebagai alasan menolak Sasuke. Kalau tidak begitu dia pasti mengikuti sampai apartement ku. Dia adalah mantan kekasihku, kami sudah putus 3 tahun lalu karna kesalahannya. Aku tidak menyangka dia datang kesini. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya tolong katakan jika kau adalah kekasih baruku, tolong ya..." Hinata meminta dengan nada memohon. Sebenarnya Hinata, Matsuri, dan Toneri adalah sahabat dekat. Hanya mereka bertiga yang berasal dari Jepang di kelasnya, hal itu membuat mereka bertiga memiliki kebiasaan yang hampir sama dan lama-lama semakin akrab.

"Hei, kau tau kan aku cuma menyukai sepupu mu. Kalau dia salah paham bagaimana?" Toneri menyukai sepupu Hinata yang tinggal di Jerman, Hyuga Shion. Dia adalah anak dari pamannya. Saat Toneri dan Matsuri berkunjung ketempat Hinata untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, disitu dia pertama kali bertemu Shion yang sedang menginap ditempat Hinata. Toneri langsung terpesona dengan gadis itu. Sejak saat itu dia meminta Hinata untuk mendekatkannya dengan Shion.

"Aku akan bicara pada Shion nanti, dia juga tahu tentang aku dan Sasuke."

"Hmm ya...baiklah."

.

"Apa?! Uchiha itu datang ke wisuda nee-san? Apa dia tidak malu, sudah selingkuh masih bisa menunjukkan wajahnya di depan nee-san." Gadis berambut pirang pucat itu tampak kesal. Walaupun hanya sepupu tapi dia sangat menyayangi hinata, dan sudah dianggap kakaknya sendiri. Shion adalah anak tunggal, saat tau hinata kuliah di Jerman dia sangat senang walaupun Hinata menolak tinggal dirumah pamannya karna tidak ingin merepotkan dan ingin belajar mandiri.

"Karna itu nee-san ingin minta tolong padamu, aku pinjam Toneri-kun dan berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya. Hanya selama Sasuke masih ada disini saja. Boleh yah..."

"Iya silahkan saja. Eh, ke-kenapa nee-san meminta izinku? A-aku kan bukan siapa-siapanya!" Gadis itu tersipu malu dan salah tingkah menjadi gagap. Beruntung dia berada di kamarnya saat ini, jadi tidak pasti ada yang melihat.

"Hahaha...tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku sudah meminta izinmu."

"Aku pasti akan mendukung nee-san. Baiklah, nanti kabari aku lagi yah kalau si Uchiha itu menemui mu lagi. Ingat, nee-san tidak boleh luluh padanya."

"Iya shion-chan. Baiklah selamat malam."

"Malam."

Hinata masih memandangi hp nya, dia sendiri hawatir jika Sasuke terus menemuinya, apakah dia akan tetap pada pendiriannya? Atau dia akan menerimanya lagi? Pusing memikirkan itu, akhirnya gadis itu merebahkan tubuhnya dan bersiap ke alam mimpi.

"Pagi nii-san."

"Hn, pagi Hinata. Hari ini nii-san akan ke kantor paman. Kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak, Hinata harus ke kampus untuk mengurus ijazah. Nii-san kapan kembali ke Jepang?".

" Besok, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama karna pekerjaanku sudah menunggu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Katakan pada tou-san Hinata pulang jika ijazah ku sudah keluar."

"Hn."

Hinata keluar dari apartementnya menuju halte bus. Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berwarna hitam menghampirinya. Setelah pengemudinya keluar, ternyata itu Sasuke.

"Hime, mau kemana? Biar ku antar."

"Tidak usah, aku biasa naik bus."

"Aku tau kau masih marah padaku. Izinkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku hime. Kau boleh marah padaku, memukulku, memakiku tapi jangan minta aku menjauh darimu. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kurasa aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin, bahwa aku sudah memiliki kekasih. Tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi." Jawab Hinata tegas.

"Kenapa dia tidak menjemputmu? Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan semakin protektif jika mantan pacar gadisku berniat mengambilnya lagi. Atau karna dia bukan pacarmu?"

Hinata kaget Sasuke bisa berpikir sejauh itu. Gawat...ini gawat pikirnya.

"To-toneri-kun sedang a-ada urusan la-lain." Dia bicara gagap lagi, Sasuke tau bahwa Hinata sedang gugup.

"Bicaramu gagap lagi, pasti kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Itu bu-bukan urusanmu. Sudahlah kau tidak usah menemuiku lagi, aku tidak akan menerimamu lagi. Dulu aku menunggumu tapi kau malah bersama wanita lain. Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama dan berapa banyak wanita yang sudah menemanimu, sekarang kau ingin kembali? Kepercayaan tidak bisa didapat semudah itu Sasuke-kun."

Hinata melihat bus datang, dia segera berjalan cepat menuju halte meninggalkan Sasuke. Tetapi Sasuke dengan cepat memeluk Hinata agar gadis itu tidak pergi.

"Sa-Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Sedangkan yang dipanggil namanya hanya menyeringai dan mengeratkan pelukkannya.

"Hn, akan ku lepas jika kau mau ku antar."

"Jangan bercanda. Cepat lepaskan, nanti busnya keburu pergi."

Karna sudah tidak ada lagi penumpang yang naik atau turun, maka bus itu pergi. Melihat busnya pergi, Hinata hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Baru setelah itu Sasuke melepas pelukannya.

"Jadi, kau mau ku antar kan?" Tanya pria itu dengan senyum kemenangannya. Hinata menatap Sasuke tajam. Dalam hati dia kesal, mau tidak mau dia harus ikut dengan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan macam-macam!"

"Hn."

Selama diperjalanan Hinata tak henti-hentinya berdoa agar Sasuke tidak melakukan hal yang lebih nekat. Dipeluk seperti tadi saja sudah membuat kakinya lemas dan gemetar. Sedangkan Sasuke merasa sangat senang.

.

Setelah sampai di kampus Hinata langsung mengurus berkas untuk ijazahnya. Dua minggu lagi sudah bisa di ambil. Berarti dia masih harus disini selama itu? Rasanya sudah tidak tahan ingin cepat-cepat pulang bertemu keluarganya. Dan juga dia sudah tidak tahan selalu diikuti Sasuke. Seperti tadi pagi, dan saat ini. Ya, Sasuke mengikutinya masuk ke kampus.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku?"

"Sampai bisa mendapatkanmu lagi."

Jawab Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

"Hinata. Ah, ada Uchiha-san juga." Toneri akhirnya datang, Hinata bersyukur dia datang disaat yang tepat.

"Toneri-kun, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan?"

"Baiklah, tapi..." Toneri melirik Sasuke yang menatap mereka tajam.

"Sasuke sudah mau pulang, jadi tidak apa-apa kita berdua pergi. Baiklah kami pergi dulu Uchiha-san."

Untuk kedua kalinya Sasuke ditinggalkan Hinata pergi dengan To eri. Tentu saja dia kesal, tapi dia tidak akan gegabah. Dia punya rencana lain yang lebih bagus.

"Kau tunggu saja hime pembalasanku." Entah apa yang direncanakannya, tapi sepertinya dia senang dengan idenya itu.

.

"Maaf Toneri-kun, aku merepotkanmu lagi." Hinata berkata lirih, sejujurnya dia sudah lelah seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti. Keras kepala juga Sasuke itu. Kurasa kau harus segera mencari pacar sungguhan Hinata, agar bisa langsung menikah. Aku yakin jika kau sudah menikah pasti dia akan berhenti." Jawab pria berambut putih itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar film. Saat ini mereka di bioskop menonton film horor.

"Aku masih belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok denganku."

"Atau kau yang belum bisa move-on?" Pertanyaan Toneri yang terakhir tidak bisa Hinata jawab. Dia juga bingung dengan perasaanya saat ini.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu menonton film dan makan, akhirnya mereka pun pulang. Hinata sedang membuka kunci apartemen lalu segera masuk, tetapi ada seseorang yang langsung menerobos masuk sebelum Hinata menutup pintunya.

Ceklek

Pintu tertutup dan terkunci. Hinata kaget bukan main. Jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tubuhnya gemetar.

"A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan Sasuke?!" walau nadanya agak tegas tapi suara Hinata bergetar.

"Membalasmu." Setelah itu Sasuke langsung mencium Hinata kasar. Tangan kanan Sasuke menekan belakang kepala Hinata agar ciumannya semakin dalam. Sedangkan tangan kirinya mencengkram tangan kanan Hinata. Karna kebutuhan oksigen maka Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya sebentar lalu memagut bibir Hinata lagi. Kaki Hinata sudah lemas dan hampir saja dia jatuh jika Sasuke tidak menahan tubuhnya. Hinata di dorong hingga tubuhnya terhimpit antara pintu dan tubuh Sasuke. Ciuman Sasuke turun ke lehernya. Dia mencium dan memberikan kissmark pada leher Hinata. Hinata hanya menahan suaranya agar tidak mendesah. Entah mengapa tenaganya hilang untuk menolak Sasuke.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan Hinata.

"Kita akan lanjutkan nanti." Setelah berkata itu Sasuke mengecup kening Hinata, dan sang gadis hanya memejamkan matanya pasrah. Hinata pun bergeser posisi membiarkan Sasuke membuka pintu. Di depan pintu tampak Neji terkejut mendapati Sasuke ada di apartement adiknya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Neji dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hanya mampir." Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa dia melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja nii-san. Jangan hawatir." Hinata berpura-pura tersenyum agar kakaknya yakin dia tak apa-apa.

"Hn, syukurlah." Sayang sekali dia tidak tahu kalau adiknya sudah kecolongan ciumannya.

.

Pagi hari sudah tiba, sesuai rencana Neji kembali ke Jepang. Hinata merasa ngantuk sekali karna semalaman dia tidak bisa tidur mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Jadi setelah mengantar Neji ke bandara dia pulang dan tidur. Karna masih takut jika Sasuke menyerangnya lagi, dia meminta Shion menemaninya di apartemen dan meminta Toneri menemaninya jika ingin pergi keluar. Sasuke tidak menemuinya lagi selama beberapa hari, entah dia sudah ke Jepang atau belum. Hinata pun bisa bernapas lega.

Akhirnya Ijazahnya sudah keluar dan dia bisa segera pulang ke rumahnya. Besok pagi dia akan terbang ke Jepang, tanpa Hinata tahu bahwa Sasuke memesan tiket di penerbangan yang sama dengan Hinata.

Disinilah Hinata saat ini. Duduk di kursi penumpang dengan Sasuke disampingnya. Kenapa harus satu pesawat dengan orang ini? Pikirnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hime? Apa tidurmu nyenyak setelah hari itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum menggoda. Hinata tidak berminat menjawabnya, dia hanya menekuk wajahnya kesal. Selama penerbangan dia tidak bicara sama sekali dengan Sasuke, dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Hinata.

Setelah sampai di bandara, Sasuke memaksa Hinata naik taksi yang sama dengannya, alasannya karna sudah malam tidak baik wanita pergi sendiri. Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

.

Setelah seminggu kepulangannya, Hinata membuka sebuah toko kue. Dia dibantu seorang temannya yang bernama Ayame. Sejak tokonya dibuka, Sasuke selalu mampir saat jam makan siang dan malam saat toko mau tutup. Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Toneri bukan pacarnya, dia menyuruh anak buahnya mencari informasi tentang Toneri dan hasilnya didapat bahwa Toneri menjalin hubungan dengan Shion, sepupu Hinata. Karna itu dia semakin gencar mendekati Hinata.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 malam dan Sasuke belum datang menjemput. Tidak biasanya dia terlambat. Hal ini dimanfaatkan Hinata untuk segera pulang sendiri. Masih dengan kebiasaanya menaiki bus, kini Hinata berjalan menuju halte. Walau masih sore tapi suasana sudah sepi. Di seberang jalan ada beberapa pemuda yang mabuk.

"Hei,lihat itu. Ada gadis cantik sendirian. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak bermain." Kemudian mereka menghampiri Hinata.

"Nona manis, mau kemana? Bagaimana kalau ikut kami saja?".

Hinata ketakutan, dia lihat sekitar tidak ada orang lain. Dia pun tidak memperdulikan orang-orang itu dan bergegas kabur. Tapi mereka mengejar Hinata dan menarik tangannya.

" Lepaskan! Toloong...toloong..." Hinata meronta dan berteriak. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tidak ada yang akan menolongmu manis."

Bugh

Satu tinjuan mendarat di wajah pria itu dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Kurang ajar! Siapa kau beraninya mengganggu kami!"

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Aku calon suaminya." Sasuke menatap pria itu tajam.

"Rasakan ini..." Pria-pria itu melawan Sasuke. Hinata cemas takut Sasuke terluka.

Satu pria yang tadi terjatuh bangkit dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinataaa!"

Sasuke lengah karna perhatiannya tertuju pada Hinata, hal itu dimanfaatkan pria lainnya untuk menyerang Sasuke.

Jleb

"Arrgh." Perut Sasuke tertusuk pisau. Orang yang menusuknya ketakutan lalu mereka pun kabur.

"Sasukee!" Hinata berlari menuju Sasuke. Darah membasahi kemeja Sasuke.

"Hiks, maafkan aku...hiks Sasuke-kun...hiks bertahanlah..." Hinata segera menelpon ambulans.

"Aku tidak...apa-apa...selama kau...selamat..." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke pingsan.

.

Sampai di rumah sakit Sasuke langsung dibawa ke UGD. Darahnya sudah banyak yang keluar, pasti lukanya dalam.

"Hinata, bagaimana Sasuke?" Itachi dan Neji datang setelah di telpon Hinata tadi.

"Hiks, Itachi-nii maafkan aku...Sasuke tertusuk pisau karena aku..." Lalu Hinata pingsan, dia mengalami shok. Neji lalu memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa Hinata.

Satu jam operasi akhirnya dokter yang menangani Sasuke keluar. Dokter itu bicara dengan Itachi. Hinata masih pingsan.

Saat Hinata sadar, dia langsung bangkit untuk menemui Sasuke. Itachi baru saja masuk ke tempat Hinata.

"Itachi-nii, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" Hinata bertanya harap-harap cemas.

"Dia dikamar 206 kalau kau mau menemuinya. Hinata...dokter sudah berusaha...persiapkan dirimu." Setelah itu Itachi menepuk bahu Hinata dan pergi. Hinatapun panik, dia harap dugaannya salah. Segera dia berlari ke kamar itu dan masuk kedalamnya. Disana terbaring Sasuke yang tertutupi selimut dari ujung kaki sampai kepala. Hinata duduk di kursi samping ranjang Sasuke, membuka selimut yang menutupi wajah pria itu. Dan itu benar Sasuke. Hinata menangis memeluk bahu Sasuke.

"Hiks...Sasuke-kun...hiks hiks...maafkan aku...hiks...ini semua salahku...aku sudah memaafkanmu...kumohon kembalilah sasuke-kun...hiks hiks..."

"Berisik."

Eh?

"Tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku tidur? Aku masih lelah." Itu suara Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke masih hidup. Di depan pintu Itachi tertawa geli karna keisengannya membohongi Hinata berhasil.

"Itachi-nii, kau membohongiku." Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Malu sekali dia dikerjai begitu.

"Maaf, tiba-tiba saja ide itu terlintas. Tapi dengan begitu kita jadi tahu bahwa kau masih mencintai Sasuke."

Kata-kata Itachi membuat pipi Hinata merah. Dan Hinata hanya bisa tertunduk malu.

"Hinata, kalau sekarang kau mau kan menerima lamaranku?" Sasuke memandang Hinata penuh harap.

"A-aku...ya, aku mau Sasuke-kun." Wajah Hinata sudah panas. Benar-benar manis sekali saat malu seperti itu. Jika tidak sedang terluka, sudah dari tadi Sasuke tarik Hinata ke pelukannya. Biarlah dia bersabar, toh sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah dan Sasuke bebas menguasai Hinata nanti.

.

Dua bulan sejak kejadian itu kondisi Sasuke sudah membaik. Dia sudah bisa melakukan aktifitasnya sehari-hari, walaupun masih tidak boleh terlalu capek. Tidak terasa pula hari pernikahannya tinggal sehari lagi. Dia bersyukur Hinata mau menerimanya lagi. Walaupun harus ada kejadian penusukan itu, tapi tidak apa-apa. Asalkan itu bisa membuat Hinata kembali padanya dia tidak menyesal.

"Sasuke-kun, kau melamun."

"Hn, aku sedang teringat perjuanganku untuk mendapatkanmu lagi hime. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi." Sasuke membelai pipi Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum, "Itu sudah berlalu." dan dia memeluk prianya.

"Aku janji tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua ini." Satu kecupan diberikan pada puncak kepala Hinata. Dan Hinata tersenyum dalam dekapan Sasuke.

~Tamat~

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf yah kl masih ada typo dan banyak kekurangan lainnya. Bagaimana, apakah sudah panjang? Ngetik di hp jadi kelihatan banyak. Hehehe...Saya sudah baca review kalian, makasih yg sudah menyempatkan diri untuk fic saya. Bahkan ada yg bersemangat sekali, saya suka itu.

Balasan review

clareon : silakan...sudah dipanjangin. Menurutku sih, hehee

Guest : aku balas pakai bahasa indo saja yah. sasuke sudah ditolak keluarga hyuga berkali-kali makanya butuh waktu lama menemukan hinata jd dia meminta bantuan orangtuanya bicara pada hiashi. Jadi pembicaraan antar orang tua begitu. Karna kalau sasukenya yg datang dia masih dianggap tidak serius. Kalau sudah orang tua yang datang berarti benar-benar serius kan.

Tieve : aku balas pakai bahasa indo juga yah. Hiashi tidak enak menolak secara langsung pada fugaku dan mikoto, mereka teman lama. Jadi dia mengatakan akan membicarakannya dengan hinata dulu.

Benar sekali, sasuke harus bekerja keras untuk membuat hinata jatuh cinta padanya lagi. Disini sudah ku buat hinata sedikit membalas sasuke.

ana : makasih sudah nunggu sekuelnya :) ini sudah up lg lho

Harumi Tsubaki : salam kenal juga harumi-san :) tidaaak...jangan hantuin sayaa...ini sudah update :)

HNisa Sahina : makasih...apa skrg sudah panjang?

JojoAyuni : makasih...ini sudah lanjut...

indiogoraven.37 : terima kasih dukungannya :)

Dan juga yang lainnya yang belum disebutkan terima kasih yah sudah review,fav,follow dan read. Semoga bisa bertemu di fic yang lain.

Salam :)

Hime Hime Lavender


End file.
